Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using signal conductors. Often, the signal conductors are so closely spaced that undesirable interference, or “cross talk”, occurs between adjacent signal conductors. Cross talk occurs when a signal in one signal conductor induces electrical interference in an adjacent signal conductor due to interfering electrical fields, thereby compromising signal integrity. Cross talk may also occur between differential signal pairs. Cross talk increases with reduced distance between the interfering signal conductors. Cross talk may be reduced by separating adjacent signal conductors or adjacent differential signal pairs with ground conductors.
With electronic device miniaturization and high speed signal transmission, high signal integrity electronic communications and the reduction of cross talk become a significant factor in connector design. It is desired to provide an improved connector reducing the problematic occurrence of cross talk, especially for high speed connectors. It is further desired to provide a connector allowing easy assembly and customizing of grounding provisions.